Fighting for the Frontier
by EsDeath
Summary: Meet Malcolm McKillin, a rifleman fighting in the militia army. His sole goal, fight to save his home, and his family. This is based in an Alternate Universe!
1. A promotion

**So I've been playing lot's of Titanfall, and Titanfall | 2, and kind of got the inspiration to write this.**

"Pilot? Pi-Pilot? A-a-a-ar-are are you okay?"

I heard cackling, and sparks as I laid in the cockpit, my eyes closed, and my head ringing. I groaned, and answered my friend. "Yah. I'm fine Sid, what about you big guy?"

"I am in c-c-c-critical condition. I will not be able to move further. I must u-u-u-up-uphold protocol three."

"Wait Sid no!" I said as I felt a small tube land on my lap, which I instantly grabbed not knowing what it was. That was when I was launched out of the cockpit flying into the air.

"Ouch. That was not the best moment to start with. That's me. The one in the air. My name is Pilot McKillin, and I think we should go back to the beginning quickly."

Five years ago

"McKillin! My office NOW!"

I stood over an ally who was laying on the ground his face bruised, and bloodied. His nose was bent to the right clearly broken. His eyes were swollen, and unable to be open. He left arm was limp beside his body dislocated, and his right arm was bent backwards at the elbow, and broken. I glared down at the man I had just beaten to a pulp, and looked down at my hands. My tan gloves had splotches of blood splattered across them. I stepped away from the man, and walked towards the entrance to the mess hall. Upon exiting the mess hall I walked down the long white hallway moving slowly towards my CO's office. Once making it to the office I stood of the large steel door, and sighed knocking on the door.

"McKillin?" came the deep raspy voice of my CO. Sighing I replied saying that it was me. "Get your ass in here."

I placed my hand on the pad to the left of the door about halfway down the frame, and opened the sliding door. I walked inside, and saluted before speaking, "Sir, I understand you are unimpressed with my actions in the mess hall but I have my reasons. I was protecting my friend, who was being harassed by the pilot I was attacking when you entered the mess hall."

"McKillin what is your rank?"

"Sir, I am a rifleman for the militia army fighting for freedom from the IMC."

"And you managed to take out a pilot? Who most likely has more training in both hand to hand combat, and weapons than you do?"

"Yes sir." I said proudly. He glared at me before saying something that would change my life.

"Good. I want you to train to be a pilot."

I couldn't believe it. I had joined the militia army two days ago, and already I would be starting my pilot training, in two days time. It gave me enough time to pack everything, and transfer to Harmony. I guess for once I'm able to thank being the youngest of a family of seven. My mother, and father gave birth to three sons before having my twin sister, and me shortly after. Being the youngest of my siblings I had to fight for basically everything, because of my three older brothers I learned how to hold myself in battle, and eventually learned how to overpower those stronger, and bigger than me.

"You're what?" My sister asked me her gentle voice coming through my computer as I video called her. My sister was gorgeous, she had bright azure eyes that were shown brightly encased in her dark eye shadow, and mascara. She had pitch black hair with went down to her chest. She had dyed the right side of her hair with streaks of deep sapphire blue. With the blue in her naturally curly hair it looked as though her hair painted the image of waves dancing against the night sky.

"In two days time I will be starting my training to be a pilot." I said a small smirk on my face.

"I'm so proud of you Mal," she said as our mom walked into the room.

"Hey Kelsey, its time for bed," she said quickly exiting the room.

"Okay, goodnight Mal," she said turning off her end of the call.

"Good night Kels," I said turning off my computer.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	2. Completing The Training

Completing The Training

"Come on, come on, come on!" My friend who I had met during training was running towards the end of the gauntlet. I checked her time; '01:54:00' she was nearing the wire. I remembered what our teacher had said.

"Under two minutes you continue your training, over two minutes, back to your old ranking."

I had yet to run, and I was determined to pass this gauntlet. My friend was almost here. I checked the time again; '01:59:40' I looked back at my friend as I watched her land out of the air sliding when she hit the ground. I looked at the clock as she was sliding in; '02:00:00' she had just made it.

Our teacher walked over to her, "Good job Vendera, just made it in time. Mckillin! You're up."

I walked up to him, and looked around the room seeing the scores, the best time in the class was; '00:45:37' I looked over to our teacher, "Excuse me?"

"What is it Mckillin?"

"Can I go up against the ghost at the top of the leader board?" He looked at me, and I heard whispers all over the room.

"Is he crazy?"

"Does he want to fail?"

"He's got an ego."

"EVERYONE SHUT YOUR TRAP! Mckillin I'll set it up." He said as he started pushing some buttons, "there, it's all ready for you."

I looked at the gate to start the run, but backed up, "Be a second I need something," I left the room, and started walking around the big circular room with all the guns. I picked up a normal R-201 Carbine with iron sights. I then walked over to the shooing range, and started looking around, I looked everywhere when I noticed something. A gun hanging on the edge of the room just over the shooting range. I went onto the platform, and climbed up onto the gun racks jumping past the roof before activating my jump kit giving me a second jump allowing me to grab the gun. An EPG-1?

I walked back to the gauntlet area, my R-201 in hand, and four Arc Grenades in my belt. I sprinted to the tunnel leading to the gauntlet, and jumped onto the wall on the left side before jumping over to the wall on my right after entering the actual gauntlet. I ran along the wall on the right side pulling the pin on an Arc Grenade before jumping to a large circle hanging from the ceiling. I jumped forwards towards the path of the gantlet letting go of the grenade allowing it to kill the three grunts at the beginning, and pulling a second pin throwing it under a ledge killing a hidden guy as I slid underneath. I fired my R-201 at the guy behind the lip before jumping up onto the wall behind him killing two more guys. I jumped across onto a second wall pulling the third pin. Throwing it in between the final group of three people in a corridor before switching to my EPG-1, and killing three people on raised platforms in a hall just around the corner. I jumped between walls as I fired the EPG. I was nearing the end of the gauntlet, I started cooking my final Arc Grenade throwing it in between the final two people killing them both. I slid into the end panting heavily collapsed on the ground unable to move. Lustre helped me up, I rested on his shoulders panting looking at the scoreboard seeing my time; '00:25:04' I heard cheers, and applause, and I saw why when I saw the number one spot on the gauntlet. G. Sager; '00:25:05' I smiled, and laughed looking at my friend. "You owe me twenty bucks."

THE NEXT DAY

"Mckillin a word please." I turned to the voice. It was Sarah Briggs. I turned back to my friend Vendera, and she nodded over to her signalling me to go.

I walked over to her, and nodded placing my hands behind my back, "Commander Briggs, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I saw your time, in the gauntlet; '00:25:04'? That's a pretty good time best I've seen in a while. How'd you do it?"

"I looked at the gauntlet as my fellow pilots ran I calculated what they did right, and what they did wrong, and watched the ghosts, I calculated my own plan from that."

"Well because of it I want to introduce you to someone, come with me."

I started walking with her walking into a large hanger. The Titan bay is what we called it. Titans. Real Titans not the simulated Titans were right in front of me, "Why'd you bring me here?"

"To introduce you to your Titan, this is S.I.D, or Sid," she said as a large Titan walked over to us. He had a crimson, and black camo covering his body we called the camo 'bloodgorger' in my rifleman squad, and his gun was a shiny silver colour. His gun was attached to the back of his waist. "It is a commandeered Ogre Legion class Titan, we've removed the original AI, and added one of our own currently it isn't linked to a pilot. Mckillin it is the first Titan we've commandeered that we've put our AI into, that we've put the three protocols into, this is a very special Titan, and now it's yours. Link with your Titan pilot."

"Hello pilot I am Sid, please embark, and start the neural link," He said placing his hand against the floor. I stepped into his hand, and he carried my up to the cockpit. The top opened up, and I stepped onto the ledge climbing in.

The hatch closed, and everything was dark. But the cockpit slowly lit up, and revealed the hanger we are standing in. "Link completed."

"So now we are partners, hi Sid I'm Malcolm Mckillin."

"Hello pilot Mckillin."

"Mckillin, now that you're linked to your Titan, you must protect it with your life, and it will protect you."

"You're wrong commander Briggs."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll protect him, as he will protect me. Sid isn't an 'it,'" I said as I disembarked from Sid, "by the way why the name Sid? I'm not judging since he's amazing. Only curious."

"It was written on him when we commandeered him, Search. Intimidate. Destroy. We shortened it to Sid." She said walking away, "take care of each other pilot."

I stood on the ground staring at Sid smiling, "I'm a pilot now, an official pilot, and you're my Titan."

"I'm glad to be linked to a pilot that is strong, and well trained."

"I'm not that good, I'm just..."

"Smart."

"Smart?"

"I saw what you did in the gauntlet, commander Briggs showed me, you were smart doing what you did to complete it, I'm honoured to be your Titan."

"You got it reversed, I'm honoured to be your pilot Sid." With that he walked away, and I went to the barracks.


	3. Mission Briefing

Mission Briefing

"TRAINING!" I screamed slamming my hands down on the desk of my CO, "I'm one of the best damn pilots this army has ever seen, and you want me to be a teacher!"

"Mckillin calm down," I heard the voice of Commander Briggs as she entered the room from behind me, "this is the best spot we have for you, and Sid."

"How?" I said angrily as I walked up to her our faces mere inches away, "How is this the best spot for us? We would be better suited on the battlefield!"

"And if Sid was destroyed? If you were captured? What then?" I heard the calm voice of my CO behind me.

"You are not wrong pilot Mckillin you are one of the best pilots we've had, and that is the very reason we can't have you on the field. If your titan was destroyed you could be killed or captured. They would destroy you, and learn everything you know. Think about what's best for the army. The needs of the many, outweigh the needs of the few." Briggs added in.

I sighed angrily, and decided then to leave. I walked to the door, and punched the scanner as hard as I could, and destroyed the panel causing it to fall out of the wall hanging by the wires. I walked out of the room, and down to the hangar.

I walked into the hangar, and saw Sid in the corner with some people checking over his systems. As I approached them they stopped their systems check, and walked towards me, "Sir I'm afraid you cannot embark in your titan right now."

"Why is that?"

The two looked at each other, "We aren't allowed to say."

I was about to leave when Sid's hand came between me, and them pushing them away. "My pilot wishes to see me, you two can wait," I smiled as they walked off discouraged, and Sid opened his hand, "Pilot what do you wish to speak about?"

"I've told you Sid call me Malcolm."

"As you wish. Now what is it you wished to speak about?"

"Commander Briggs is making us teachers. She expects us to instead of fighting for the Frontier to teach other pilots. Can you believe this atrocity."

"I think it suits you well."

"What! Sid you're supposed to back me on this!"

"But Malcolm you are invaluable to the army. You're a genius. You have an analytical mind that is perfect for combat strategy. Why would it be a better idea to send that mind to the battlefields, and risk losing it instead of using it to train others to have minds similar to that, and to train them new strategies?"

I looked down sitting in Sids palm my legs hanging off the edge. Sighing I laid down in Sids hand placing my arm over my eyes. "I guess you're right Sid, and hey I mean maybe. Just maybe it'll be fun."

"Good now go back to that office, and tell Commander Briggs that you accept your assignment without any further confrontation." Sid said placing me on the ground pointing towards where I entered the hangar from. I smiled, and walked away exiting the hangar.

 **Three Months Later**

"All right everyone! Time for some titan training," I said as I walked into the hanger followed by my students. "Now this is Sid. My titan. Today you will all get to pilot your own titans."

"But sir we aren't allowed to pilot our own titans. We aren't certified pilots." I looked, and saw one of the two students who were originally my classmates, and friends, Joshua Lustre.

"Well for today consider yourselves certified," I said smiling my hands clasped behind my back. "Now for today we will be working with real titans so I want all of you to remember to be safe, and report to me if anything happens. I will say this now, and again after we drop this is not combat training this is for you all to get used to piloting a titan. Now today I have four Ion, five Tone, and four Scorch titans. You'll all be choosing your own titans except for you two," I said pointing at my friends Lustre, and Vendera. "I have two titans specifically for you. Come with me. Now the rest of you choose among yourselves, and be fair with the choices."

I walked through the hanger moving towards two titans. One a entirely black Scorch titan with the hello kitty nose art. The other was a Northstar with the new frontier aegis warpaint, and the bloodthirsty nose art. As we approached the titans two people stopped us. "Sorry but we are under strict orders to not let anyone near these titans. Two new pilots are being shown their titans today, we are currently waiting for the commander to bring them here."

"Who are the new pilots? Are you allowed to release their names?" I asked crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Uh let me see," The man said looking at his data pad, "' These titans are to be given to new certified pilots. The Scorch titan designated Xari is to be given to the pilot known as, Pilot Joshua Lustre. The Northstar titan designated Eva is to be given to the pilot known as, Pilot Kellen Vendera.'" He said reading the notice on his data pad.

I turned, and looked at the two of my friends who were standing there rigid in clear disbelief. "Congratulations you two. Consider yourselves certified Pilots. This does mean that sadly you will not be able to be in my class anymore. You are to meet your titans now though. Go, and make the neural link with them when you are done you are to go see Commander Briggs. Congratulations you two it was an honour to be your teacher. Good luck as pilots." With that I shook my friends hands, and walked back to my class.

I walked back hearing a large uproar of excited chatter. "Okay class." I said looking to the two sides of the hanger seeing my class embarking their titans. I put on my helmet, and lit up the LED in my helmet as I climbed into Sid's hand, and climbed into the cockpit, "Standby for titanfall." I finished closing the cockpit watching my class fall from the hanger down to the ground below, "I love this part." I said as I followed them.

After an hour of getting used to the link my students were engaging makeshift targets that I placed. I disembarked from Sid, and stood on his shoulder, "Okay everyone let's take a break disembark. Now as you all know your helmets are incapable of making a neural link so when you disembark the titans will shut down until you get back in them." I said hopping off Sid's shoulder.

Once everyone was by me, and had disembarked I started to ask them questions. "Okay now how did it feel to pilot a real titan? Did you feel like things possible were limitless?"

I heard everyone start speaking at once. I raised my hands in the air, and shushed them pointing at one of the students with his hand raised. When he spoke it confused, and frightened me. "Sir did the militia schedule a patrol during this time?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. He pointed behind me, and when I turned I saw a large group of titans running towards us. "Sid!"

"Target acquisition active. Six Ion titans, a single Ronin, and two Northstars. All are IMC."

"Okay class this is what you've been training for. Combat against the IMC, embark the titans, and get ready. Obey my orders, if you don't you could die. But as long as I'm here I will not let any of you die! Now let's go! For the Frontier!" I said embarking Sid.

"For the Frontier!" I heard my class say as they all embarked.


	4. An Unforgiving Battle

An Unforgiving Battle

I stood staring down the field watching the advancing titans, "All right class I have a plan, follow it exactly as I say, and you will be fine." I turned, and pointed to my class, "Tones, advance!" The tones walked up to me, "Okay Tones stand in a line shoulder to shoulder, and activate your particle wall, once they do that I want the Scorch titans to move in behind, and launch a volley of incendiary traps, and thermite. I want you to create a large area of fire stop them from advancing."

The Tones moved forward, and stood beside each other creating a particle wall. At the end of one particle wall another one began. After the five Tone had created the particle walls the Scorch launched each of their incendiary traps over the wall to increase the distance of the launch. Once they landed they shot an incendiary through the walls igniting the traps. The eight titans stopped before hitting the traps but the ronin used its phase shift, and shot past the fire. I ran past the barrier, and swung Sid's predator cannon towards the Ronin's legs. As the Ronin came out of the phase shift it used it's boost, and moved to the side avoiding my attack. I primed Sid's cannon, and aimed at the Ronin who held it's sword in an neutral stance waiting to decide on attacking or defending was the best maneuver. "Class use your training, defend yourselves, and take out the enemy. I'll take care of the Ronin." I activated Sid's gun shield, and charged one of the long range power shot. The Ronin swiftly pulled it's blade in front of itself, and blocked the shot. The sparks flew past the cockpit, and shrapnel collided with the chassis. I continued to fire the cannon as the Ronin continues to block the shots. Quickly I ran out of ammo, and I started to reload as the Ronin put the sword back onto it's back, and started charging me. I placed the predator cannon on the back of Sid's waist, and pulled up his fists preparing to defend. When the Ronin got within range it grabbed it's sword, and swung. Sid quickly grabbed the wrist of the Ronin, and started to bend it backwards until the sword was dropped. The Ronin went to strike Sid with the other hand, and Sid once again grabbed the wrist. "Sid you know what to do!" I exclaimed.

"Roger that pilot," Sid replied as he slowly started to stretch out his arms. There was a huge amount of resistance as Sid tried to rip the arms off of the Ronin. Suddenly Sid's arms flew to the sides as the Ronin disappeared in a phase shift. Sid moved forward, and searched around looking for the Ronin. "Enemy detec-" Sid started to speak but was cut off as red lights started to flash.

"Sid what's wrong?"

"The enemy Ronin has a-a-a-attacked. It's sword is lodged through my waist." Sid said. I watched through the cockpit as Sid started to spin around, and was thrown off of the Ronin blade, and launched past my class tumbling to a stop.

"Pilot? Pi-Pilot? A-a-a-ar-are are you okay?"

I heard cackling, and sparks as I laid in the cockpit, my eyes closed, and my head ringing. I groaned, and answered my friend. "Yah. I'm fine Sid, what about you big guy?"

"I am in c-c-c-critical condition. I will not be able to move further. I must u-u-u-up-uphold protocol three."

"Wait Sid no!" I said as I felt a small tube land on my lap, which I instantly grabbed not knowing what it was. That was when I was launched out of the cockpit flying into the air. I looked down, and watched the Ronin walk over to Sid slowly the blade in hand. "SID!" I screamed as the Ronin blade stabbed through Sid's cockpit. As i stsrted falling back down i watched on of the Tone run over to me, and used its boost to catch me in its hand.

"Don't worry sir I got you. But sir what about Sid?" My student asked as we both turned to the remains of my Legion titan.

I looked directly at the Tone hoping my student was looking at me, "Lend me this titan."

Suddenly the cockpit opened, and my student jumped out while the Tone AI grabbed me, and put me inside. "Starting neural link. Neural link complete. Hello I am the Tone titan designated Artemis."

"Hello Artemis." I said as I turned to the Ronin firing off a burst of three shots from the weapon. Before it could turn around to block the next attack I fired off a volley of missiles towards it. I turned to my class seeing how they were holding up. Most of them weren't faring well, and were close to death I called out to them, "Everyone look at the titans attacking you, and at once activate your cores. Take them out." I said as I pressed a button inside the cockpit of Artemis.

"Activating Salvo Core," I heard her robotic voice state as several hundred rockets fired out at the Ronin sending it into the dreaded doom state. I ran as fast as I could over to the Ronin punching it. Artemis' hand went right through the cockpit, and grabbed it's pilot ripping them out. While coming out of the cockpit the pilot's helmet struck the cockpit shattering it. I opened the cockpit, and climbed into Artemis' arm walking down it to stare face to face with the pilot.

I took off my helmet, and looked at the pilot who turned out to be a girl. She had shoulder length dark red hair that was swept over the right covering one of her bright yellow eyes. She looked up at me fear, and panic was portrayed in her eyes. I looked down at Her, and felt something new. I bent down so I was stood on the balls of my feet. "I'm going to spare your life this once to you understand me. Now i want you to call of your troops, and get the hell out of here. My students won't fire on you. But if you make the slightest indication that you're going to attack us. I'll get my Ion titans to fire their laser shots directly at you. Artemis drop her." I said as I climbed back into the cockpit. I watched as the female pilot scrambled to get up, and started sprinting back to her team. "Class stop firing but Tones keep up the particle walls for now. Just in case."

We stood staring at the enemy as the female pilot made it over to the other side. The few enemy titans remaining stopped firing picked her up, and turned walking away. I sighed, and looked down seeing the Ronin's remains. I bent down, and picked up the sword placing it on Artemis' back, "I'm keeping this. As payment for what you did to Sid." I said looking at the retreating enemy. "Commander Briggs. This is Pilot Mckillin my class is in need of immediate evac." I turned off the comms, and looked to my class. "Good job guys you did well today. But let's go home." I said as we watched evac ships start to descend towards us.

 **Two hours later**

I was stood alone in Commander Briggs office prepped to be debriefed, and to give a full explanation as to what happened. I heard the door close behind me, and I stood rigid my hands behind my back, and the cylinder on the back of my hip similar to how the pilots carry batteries. Commander Briggs walked past me her eyes focused on the cylinder. "What the hell happened down there pilot?" she asked sitting down.

"Commander I was training my class when we were ambushed by an IMC patrol group. It was a total of six Ion titans, two Northstar titans, and a Ronin titan who I presumed was their leader. My students engaged the enemy titans like experts would, though the Ronin singled me off, and executed my titan. My guard was let down due my worry about the class. Because of that we lost Sid. But aside from Sid ma'am there were no casualties. All students were accounted for." I said before placing the cylinder down on the table, "And ma'am Sid dropped this in my lap before ejecting me."

She reached for the cylinder picking it up examining it. "You have no idea what your friend entrusted you with do you?" she asked me. I shook my head giving my answer. She sighed, and continued, "This is Sid's AI. All of him is in here. We can rebuild Sid for you, the best part you won't have to reconnect the neural link."

"But ma'am I have been linked to the Tone designated Artemis now."

"Interesting. Come with me." She said walking out of the door. We walked down the long corridors eventually making it to the hanger bay. She walked up to one of our Vanguard class titans. "Pilot this is Ashley. I want to do a test would you please embark, and create a link."

I nodded, and climbed into the cockpit. I heard the sweet voice of the Vanguard AI speak to me, "Hello I am the Vanguard class titan designated Ashley. Creating neural link. Neural link completed. Hello Pilot."

"Good now disembark, and embark with Artemis." I heard Commander Briggs say. I disembarked, a d walked over to Artemis climbing into the cockpit through the hatch on the top of the titan chassis.

"Welcome back Pilot."

"Ask her to do a neural link." I heard Commander Briggs once again.

"What about the link I just made with Ashley?"

"Just do it Mckillin I'm testing something."

"Artemis can you create a neural link with me?"

"I cannot do that pilot. The link has already been made several hours ago." I was shocked, and disembarked looking at Commander Briggs.

"What's going on? A pilot can only be linked with one titan, how am I linked with three?"

"You're special Mckillin. Very special. Let's reassign you shall we. I want you, Pilot Vendera, and Pilot Lustre to be a small fireteam. You will be a stealth team only doing recon, and commandeering missions. But if needed you, and your team will be used for assault missions. Now go get some rest, you meet with your team tomorrow."

I turned back to my titans, and smiled. "Goodnight ladies."

"Goodnight Pilot," they replied together in unison.

I walked back to my bunk smiling the entire way, "I pilot three different titans."


	5. The Defection Part I

**The Defection Part I**

 **8 Months Later**

I moved slowly towards a man standing on a ledge overlooking a canyon base. I got up behind him, and pulled him close to me holding my hand over his mouth muffling his voice. "Shhh it's Okay," I said as I stabbed my Pulse Blade through his throat puncturing his jugular, "Just go to sleep." The man struggled against me his movements getting weaker. I looked across the canyon, and saw the glint of a scope from a sniper. I accessed the comm system, and contacted my ally, "Phoenix two, sniper across the canyon take him out quietly."

I heard the silent shot from Vendera's DMR sniper rifle, and watched the glint fall away, "Target down Phoenix actual I repeat target down."

"Good, regroup on my position." I said turning around seeing Vendera slowly descend a cliff face with her grappling hook. While I heard the clang of metal against rock as Lustre came out of the cave placing his Archer rocket launcher on the ground leaning against the entrance to the cave. "Let's see what we are up against shall We?" I held up my Pulse Blade, and threw it as hard as I could towards the base in the canyon. I watched as it landed, and started to give off pulses allowing us to see through the walls, "I count ten enemies total inside the building, and five enemies outside. They are all around 1500 yards out. Sorry Phoenix two you're not going to be able to execute them from afar. Okay," I said lowering the binoculars I was looking through, "Let's scale the cliff, and start the attack. Remember silencers on. We don't want to be heard or seen." I said as I started to climb down the cliff.

"Hey Malcolm tell me again. Why aren't you afraid of them seeing us?" I heard Lustre ask me.

I looked up, and saw him just a few feet above me, "Well that's not a simplistic answer Phoenix three. We are a commando team. We are tasked with doing missions quietly, and without being seen. Ever," I explained as I slowly climbed down the cliff, "Therefore in order for us to effectively accomplish that task we have the most high tech gear ever seen by the militia. Also the most experimental. That's why there's only ever the three of us on missions." I said as I reached a ledge we could stop on. I looked over the ledges edge, and saw that we could jump down, "Our gear is the most high tech cloaking gear in the militia. Our gear can detect the terrain around us, and change our camouflage to match it. That's why I had no fear of us being seen. They couldn't see us. Not unless they had thermal binoculars or were using any pulse blade technology." I said as my team stood beside me, and together in unison we jumped down.

We looked up seeing a large metal structure built into the cliff face using most of the canyon wall as a camouflage. Off to the side was a long connecting hallway leading to the side entrance we scouted out days ago. We walked up to the door, and Vendera walked up to the keypad, and started to attempt to hack into the controls to open the door. As soon as she started the doors opened to reveal two IMC pilots on the other side of the door. Vendera, and I instantly grabbed them, and smashed their head against the metal door killing them instantly. "That was unexpected." Lustre said jokingly.

I turned to him, and scoffed. I grabbed the grappling hook off of Vendera, and walked past Lustre. I spun the grappling hook, and launched it to the top of the cliff. I tugged on the line, seeing it sturdy. "Take care of these two," I said pointing to the two pilots, "Then climb to the top of the cliff, you'll be lookout. Here is the frequency, ready?" I looked up, and he nodded. I looked back down, and pulled up my left arm looking at my forearm, and seeing a small electronic screen. There was a screen indicating the usage of my camouflage, a screen that showed my current loadout: my R-201, and my RE-45 Auto. There were three different screens for each of my titans, and then a comm screen showing the frequency of my teams communication. "The code is, Charlie-Foxtrot-0-5. Got it?" I watched him tap the keys on his datapad, and nodded. Once finished inputting the communication code he started to carry the two bodies away, while me, and Vendera walked into the building side by side.

"Okay we are inside what are we looking for?" Vendera asked me quietly.

I reached towards the right side of my hip grabbing a disk that fit perfectly in my palm. The disk looked like a cliche UFO being thicker in the middle both top, and bottom, and moving down to a thinner point around the circle. I pressed a small button on the top of it and the disk lit up shining a holographic image of a large computer with multiple different screens, and hundreds of buttons. "This is their main server. On it holds all enemy intelligence. If our team can get our hands on this it can change the balance of the tides of this war." I explained turning it off placing it back on my hip, "We may finally have a victory for the militia. We can go home." I smiled underneath my helmet at the thought of seeing my little sister in person again after so many years.

We started down the hall slowly sticking to the sides of the wall so we could easily press up against it to hide. We had a few close encounters as we moved along the shiny white corridors but never had to use our weapons at all. Everyone seemed. Distracted. I pulled up the wrist comm, "Phoenix three, come in anything to report going on outside?"

"Phoenix actual," I could tell there was something I was going to want to know about outside the base, something I wasn't going to like. I could hear it in his voice, but another dead give away is the fact he used my code name. He almost never calls me Phoenix Actual. "Three titans just came down the canyon. There are two Ions, and a Ronin. From the Ronin though a pilot stepped out. She has very bright red hair, and seems to be important as practically the entire base came to greet her."

I turned to Vendera. "Copy that Phoenix three stand by." We stopped in the hall, and moved over to a thin rectangular window looking through slightly being able to see the woman with fiery red hair, and burning yellow eyes. I unconsciously clenched my fist.

"That's her, isn't it.? The one who killed Sid originally." Vendera asked knowing the answer already as she slowly opened my hand enclasping her hand in mine calming me down slowly.

I sighed, still glaring through the window, "That's her." I turned to her, and placed my hands on her shoulders. "You are going to run straight to the data vault, and collect any, and all data from all the computers."

"Run! All data! I'll get caught!" She whispered angrily looking into my eyes with confusion, and anger.

"No," I said standing up full, "You won't," I pulled up my wrist comm, "Phoenix three, get ready to make some noise." I ran down the hall towards the front entrance. When I neared the area of the front entrance, and composed myself taking off my helmet. I walked through the large sliding metal doors, and pushed through the crowd of IMC soldiers. Everyone I passed was another gun aimed at my back.

"Stop right There!" I heard a booming voice shout from behind me. The authority behind it was amazingly strong. I ignored him continuing to push through until I was staring into the piercing yellow eyes, that still shone with a slight hint of fear.

I smirked, "It's been a while." I said pressing the radio button on my communicator. "It's felt like forever since you made my titan. Fall." I said exaggerating the last two words.

"You were weaker than I the only reason you defeated me was because you caught me by surprise by using another titan." I walked up to her our faces centimeters apart.

"You killed my friend, that is something I cannot let you get away with."

She scoffed at me, "'Friend' you're pathetic. What I killed was nothing but scrap metal." She spat with hatred as she spoke.

I clenched my fist, and swung at her all of a sudden hitting her with a strong right cross. The punch landed connecting with her jaw, and knocking her down slightly. She stood, and looked at me hurt. "Sid was my friend, he was not scrap metal!" I shouted straight into her face.

"Madam Guard get into your titan, we will concern ourselves with this man!" Said the same booming voice. I turned as she embarked her Ronin.

"Send in the big guy," I spoke into my wrist comm, "Goodbye guys." I said turning around placing my hands behind my head clasped together.

"Ready! Aim! Fi-" Right before he could give the order one of the Ion titans on the right of the Ronin exploded into flames as Xari fell from the sky, and Lustre embarked. "They have titan reinforcements! Take him down!" I heard all the guns cock, and then a loud boom. I watched as the Ronin stepped back.

"You may not recognize him it has been nearly a year," I turned around, and saw a smoothed black version of a Legion titan with the face of a grim reaper in a cloak holding a bloodied scythe on the nose stood atop a pile of dead bodies, "But say hi to Sid," I said as Sid stood holding the predator canon that now had his name written down the barrel of the gun. I stood on the gun, and slowly walked towards the cockpit placing my hand on the cool steel, "It's been a while old friend." I said as I embarked.

"It's good to have you back pilot." He said starting to spin his minigun barrel.

"Sid you didn't get my present." I said sadly. "I'll call it in." I tapped she keys on my wrist pad, and suddenly a large metal sword fell from the sky. "Happy birthday buddy. Took it after I killed her first Ronin."

"Great, now let's kill this one." Sid said placing the cannon on the back of his hip, and grabbing the sword holding it up like Ronin's do. We burst forward, and before the Ronin could block our sword pierced into the shoulder. Sid then grabbed the arm, and the opposite leg, and started pulling them apart. Eventually the arm after great resistance ripped from the body, and the resulting force sent the Ronin fling into the facility wall. Sid then grabbed the sword, and threw it at the Ronin lodging it in the wall. He aimed the predator cannon at it, and started to spin the gun. But right as he fired his long range condensed charge shot, the Ronin vanished, and the shot went right through the wall creating a large hole.

"Phoenix Actual this is Phoenix two. I'm on board Xari, and have the data, and the encryption codes. We are good to go." Right as she said that the Ronin reappeared.

"One second." I said walking over to the titan. Sid stepped down on one of the legs, and destroyed it, immobilizing the titan. I got Sid to open the cockpit of the titan, and open his own cockpit as well. I stepped out of Sid moving down his arm to the girl. She was bleeding from the head blood moving down over her eye. She held up a B3 Wingman to me, and looked like a scared animal backed into a corner. I walked up to her placing the gun against my temple, "Go ahead take the shot." I smiled knowing she was defeated. I grabbed the gun ripping it out of her hand, and threw it away, "You're coming with me, you need medical attention, and we need answers." I said as I picked her up throwing her over my shoulder, and walking back up to Sid's cockpit throwing her in. I climbed onto Sid's back as he closed the cockpit.

"Let's go Malcolm!" I heard the impatient voice of Lustre, "More titans are dropping in, we have an important payload we can't afford to fight them!"

"Sid don't relinquish your controls, I want you in control not her, now charge shot her titan, and destroy it. Then let's head out." I sighed happily as he turned blowing up her titan, and running after the rest of _Phoenix Squadron_.

 **The Next Day**

I walked into the medical wing of the starship we were aboard. I looked to the nurse, and she pointed to a bed with a thin white sheet as a divider blocking it from the rest of the world. I nodded my thanks, and walked over to it opening it, and entering closing the curtain behind me. In the bed was the sleeping form of the red headed girl. She was in a pale blue hospital gown, and had a white band of medical tape around her head with a small red blotch on the front from her wound. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and I could see her other eye. In this state she looked angelic. Like she wasn't evil. I sat on the bed placing my arms on my legs clasping my hands together between them.

When the bed sank down she slowly awoke, and saw who was sitting there becoming defensive, unsure of what was going to happen. I looked at her, and saw the fear in her eyes, I rose one of my hands placing it on her kneecap squeezing lightly, "How's your head?"

"W-what?"

"How's your head? Is everything Okay? Concussion? Memory loss? Anything like that?"

She stammered confused by the sudden turn from me being an angered beast hellbent on destroying her, to being a kind, and gentle soul who clearly cared for her well being. "Why do you care? Just the other day you clearly could care less."

I looked down between my legs, "I care because I'm a good guy, I care about those I hurt, and feel regret, and remorse for whenever I have to kill someone." I sighed looking up at her, "But I decided to fight in this war so I could stop the IMC'S corruption."

"Corruption? The IMC is only fighting because the Militia decided to become thieves, and murderers."

With that I stood staring at her with the same burning rage, "You haven't seen it have you? You haven't seen the pain, and sorrow that the IMC has caused. That's it you're coming with me on a field trip." I picked her up out of bed, and took her to the nurse, "Nurse I am Phoenix Squadron leader Pilot Malcolm McKillen I am taking this patient with me. Please give her a full set of clothes, and if Briggs has a problem she can speak with me." I turned to the red haired woman, "There will be someone from my squadron to get you in a half hour. Be ready by then, nurse don't let her leave until a member from my squad has personally said that she can go." With that I left.

I walked down the corridors eventually making it to my squads quarters. I placed my hand on the door opening it expecting to not see anyone but instead being greeted by the back of Vendera as she sat in her bunk. "Vendera what are you doing here? I expected you to be with Lustre training."

She turned to me, and smiled a fake smile. "Hey I just wanted to take some time to rest after everything going on."

I looked at her, and sighed walking over to her sitting on the bed beside her, "What's wrong?" Everyone in the militia was fighting for a reason. Myself I was fighting for my mother, and sister's safety. Lustre was fighting to prove himself to his father. But there was something different about Vendera from the rest of my squadron. The thing she was fighting for was far different from Lustre, and myself. She was married, she had a family of her own. She fought for their safety.

"The war, it uh. It reached my hometown. The casualty count is unknown, and as far as I know they haven't been able to find my husband. Nor my children." She turned her head to the floor her shoulders shaking as she started to cry. I sat in a stunned silence unsure of what to say. All I could do was grab her, and pull her towards me placing her head against my chest letting her cry.

"They'll find them. If they don't. We will. I promise."

 **One Hour Later**

I stood up off the bed, and pulled the blankets from Vendera's bed over her as she slept. She cried for an hour, and eventually she fell asleep. I walked over to my bunk, and grabbed my wrist comm, and my casual clothing, and my P2016 handgun.I grabbed the clothing, and walked over to a room adjacent room just to the left side of the room. Once inside I stripped out of my military clothing, and put on a light blue pair of jeans, a red t-shirt, a black hoodie, and a pair of running shoes. After Changing, and grabbing everything I walked out of the room, and pulled up my wrist comm. "Lustre, I need you to do something for me. The woman that we captured during our last mission I need you to go, and get her from the infirmary. She is getting ready for a trip. I will be meeting you, and the woman in the hanger."

"Sir," I heard him panting he was training rigorously everyday of the year. Whenever he had free time he was training. He wanted to better himself. "You sure you know what you're doing?"

"Yes," I moved my wrist comm away as I walked down the corridors towards the hanger.

After making it to the hanger I walked towards a man holding a keypad going over a large ship with five titans around him helping him with the inspection. The ship looked like a much larger version of a _Crow Dropship_ with a large box like structure attached to it making it a large dropship. The cockpit was fairly large, and had the word Condor written down it in silver paint with the outline of a Condor bird around it with its wings spread, and head turned upwards. The ship was painted entirely black with gold trim around all the edges of the ship. This was the official dropship of the Phoenix Squadron named: " _The Condor."_

I walked up to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "She looks amazing, you've done a good job taking care of her. Now I need a Crow ready in about thirty minutes, can you accomplish that?"

"Boss you're asking me, the best damn crewman on the Frontier if I can get you a Crow in half an hour? Come by launch pad 17 in fifteen minutes I'll have a pilot, and a dropship ready for you." He said walking away pressing some buttons on his keypad.

"Damien you are one hell of a guy." I turned around seeing Lustre guiding the woman towards me holding the collar of her shirt tightly. "Lustre let her go."

"Sure thing," he said shoving her towards me.

"Thank you for getting her. Listen we will be gone for about three days maybe four." I said pressing some keys on my data pad, "If for any reason I need you, you will receive this signal on your datapad." As I said this three low tones sounded from Lustre's keypad, "If you hear that signal come to my location immediately, if not come after four days."

"Yes sir," Lustre said smiling turning around walking out of the hanger. He waved back to me continuing to walk away, "Good luck."

I chuckled as I turned to the woman, and motioned for her to follow me as I walked towards launch pad 17. It was a quiet walk with no words spoken between us at all, the only sounds coming from the machinery, and crewmen talking around the hanger. Once we made it to the launch pad I saw Damien sitting on a box tapping his keypad once again. "You kept me waiting boss."

"My apologies Damien I had no idea you'd get it done so fast but to be fair you said fifteen minutes, and I took exactly," I said pulling up my datapad to look at it's clock, "Ten minutes, and thirty seconds. So technically I'm early." He scoffed, and smiled opening the bay door of the Crow. "This will take you to the planet just give the coordinates to the pilot. To get back you need to find your own way."

I stepped past him boarding the Crow helping the woman into it. "Damien just have the Condor ready, Lustre will meet us in around four days."

I closed the bay door as the Crow started up, and walked up to the cockpit smiling at the pilot, "Thank you for doing this on such short notice." I said as I typed the coordinates into the nav device.

"Hey no problem sir. Any excuse to fly without having to shoot someone down or do a bombing run is all right for me."

I walked back into the Crow, and stood beside the woman as the ship slowly pulled out of the hanger, and slowly started flying off of the planet. "Your name. What is it?" I asked staring out the window.

The sky slowly became lighter, and lighter before disappearing into a black expanse as we breached the atmosphere, and entered space the stars shining. As we started the jump she spoke softly, "Vanessa. Vanessa Guard, and you're Malcolm. Right?" I nodded my head as we exited the jump in an entirely different section of the frontier, "Where are we going anyways?"

"Home." Was all I said as we started to land on the planet. As the bay doors opened we were able to see a village with many destroyed buildings, and destroyed farming crops. I stepped out of the Crow, "This is my home. The planet is _Gheron_ , and this is my colony. I grew up here." I explained as we started walking into the damaged village, "Everyone here works for what they eat, and what they have. It isn't an easy life but it works, and everyone knows everyone, and lived peacefully." I stopped, and turned to her, "But then the IMC came, and started to ruin what everyone build. Food became scarce, and people started dying. The war ruined this place, and eventually people here started to rise up, and rebel. My father being one of them."

"MALCOLM?!" My smile widened as I turned, and was immediately tackled to the ground. I smiled as I felt my sisters head in the nape of my neck as she hugged me tight against the ground.

"Ow, okay that hurt. I think I landed on a rock." I said laughing tapping my sisters shoulder, "I give. KO."

I smiled as my sister stood up off of me, and I sat up seeing my mother walk towards us. "Hello mom, Kelsey. I'm home."


	6. The Defection Part II

**The Defection Part 2**

I woke up on the couch in the downstairs living room having given my room to Vanessa. Yesterday when we got to my home my sister, and mother were overjoyed to see me. We went home, and had a meal my mother cooked. It was okay but then again everything is better than military food. But because of the time we had barely any chance to talk about Vanessa. Sighing chuckling to myself I stood up, and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes going into the bathroom to shower, and change. I looked into the mirror staring into my eyes, and sighed thinking of the times before the war when I would work to bring in crops, and plant new seeds. Now I can't feel safe without a gun within five feet from me. I splashed some water on my face, and left the bathroom.

After exiting the bathroom I walked into the kitchen placing on an apron, and grabbing some ingredients to make an amazing breakfast for my family, and our guest. I started cooking the food, and had to wait about two to three minutes for the first part, so at that point I started making the second portion to the meal while putting some coffee on to brew. As coffee finished, and I was continuing to cook Vanessa came downstairs. "Something smells divine in here." I heard her say as she took a deep breath through her nose to smell the aroma, "Reminds me of my childhood, Veronica what are you making?" She asked rounding the corner to go into the dining room.

"Good morning Vanessa," I said looking at her with a smile as I continued to cook moving across the kitchen to pour a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," She said looking at me confused as I practically danced around the kitchen moving with expert ease. She sat at the table, and watched me closely as I placed her coffee on a tray with some sugar, and cream. I walked over to her, and placed the tray down on the table, and smiled at her.

"I didn't know how you liked your coffee so there is sugar, and cream with it. Please enjoy, the others should be down soon, and breakfast will be ready soon too." I said walking back into the kitchen continuing to cook the meal. Shortly after my sister, and mother came into the dining room sitting at the table, "Good morning you two breakfast will be ready in about five minutes. Please sit, and converse."

"Will do Chef McKillin," My sister laughed joking with me.

"Thank you sweetie," My mother said walking up to me kissing me on the cheek lightly.

"So he seems to be in a very comfortable environment in the kitchen, why is that?" Vanessa asked my mother taking a sip from her coffee as I placed down two more cups for my mother, and sister pouring in the coffee.

"Well it's simple his father did a lot of cooking before everything happened. When he was here Malcolm was quite fond of watching him cook, and quickly became his apprentice." My mother said taking a sip of her coffee sighing in content. "But when the war started, and his father volunteered to fight to protect his family Malcolm took over pretty much everything. He cooked, cleaned, and made sure everything was in order here. He honestly took his father's death the hardest. But he didn't show it he kept his composure to help us. But later continued what his father couldn't, and I couldn't be prouder of my son." She finished as I placed the meals in front of her, Vanessa, and my sister.

I placed my hand on my mother's shoulder in a caring fashion as I smiled to her, "Mother please I only did what I could to take care of you two, now let us enjoy the meal." I said moving into the kitchen to put the apron away, and put the dishes in the sink.

"What is it you made us? It is delicious much better than mom's cooking," My sister said choking on her food lightly turning to see my mom glaring at her jokingly, "No offense mom."

"I made you all some crepes with caramelized pears, and some chocolate hazelnut filling, and some honey on top as a garnish please enjoy." I said sitting down digging into my own food.

"This is amazing Malcolm thank you," My mother said turning to Vanessa, "Now Vanessa about our small conversation last night. If you aren't Malcolm's girlfriend, why are you two here?"

I watched Vanessa look down nervously. I swallowed my bite, and spoke with a frightening calm, "She is a captured enemy general. She is a pilot for the IMC. On one of my squadrons raids on an IMC scientific facility she came for routine check up. I took the opportunity to kill some IMC soldiers who could cause us problems," I said taking another bite as my family looked to Vanessa with a look of hatred, and confusion all in one. "However when I managed to get the upper hand on her in a fight I got my titan to force open her titans cockpit, and there she was bleeding profusely from a wound on her head, and a gun pointed at my head. She was afraid, and I showed her I was vulnerable but knew she was frozen." I stopped taking another bite of my food finishing off my meal, "I took her back to our base for medical attention, and questioning. But I decided to show her what the IMC has done to the Frontier colonies. She is in my care, and no harm will come to her, and I hope that she will do no harm as well." I said as I grabbed the plates taking them to the kitchen. I started to wash the dishes.

"You have gained my sons trust. Not many people here have done that. If he trusts you I will take his word, and trust you too. You will have a home here if you ever need it." I heard my mother say as I continued to wash the dishes.

"Yeah you got my trust as well, hey maybe you, and Mal can clear out the unsavory people who have shown up recently." After hearing what Kelsey said I put down the dishes, and turned to them drying off my hands.

"What was that Kelsey?" I asked resting my hands on the table.

My mother was the one who spoke up answering my question, "It's nothing just some hooligans it is nothing for you to worry about, the town's authorities have it under control. What do you have planned for our guest?" She asked changing the subject. I was hesitant wanting to know more about what Kelsey had been talking about. But reluctantly agreed to change the topic.

"I plan on taking her around the town, show her the damage that the IMC have done to the Frontier colonies, we will only be here for today, tomorrow, and leaving on the next. If all goes well." I said moving back to the kitchen to finish the dishes.

"What do you mean, 'if all goes well?'" Kelsey asked finishing off her coffee bringing the cup into the kitchen for me.

I turned to her, "If the IMC come, if one of us is hurt badly by something, or if my team needs me, we will be leaving sooner than expected." I then turned to Vanessa, "Get ready we leave in 30 minutes."

After finishing up inside I walked out of the house, and leaned against the wall waiting for Vanessa. I stood, and saw my old neighbours, and friends walking past me carrying bags of seed, carrying crops, and farm supplies. For a moment I thought back to when I would stand here with my mom, and watch as dad left for work every day. I smiled thinking about him, thinking about how much I admired him, and I let a single tear roll down the side of my face.

"You okay?" I quickly turned wiping my cheek, and saw Vanessa standing there in a black V neck tank top, and a red knee length skirt. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail, and she had one of my mom's sun hats on. She followed my gaze, and blushed slightly, "Um about the hat your mom said it gets hot here, she didn't want me to risk getting heat stroke. So she loaned me the hat."

"Well that was smart of her. You look nice." I smiled as I turned, and motioned forward. "Let's see the sights."

We walked for hours, I showed her the many many farms where people worked, and our only food source was grown, the homes that have been destroyed in IMC raids, and I showed her the place where those who lost everything stayed until they could get back on their feet.

"I never looked at the damage of the war this way." Vanessa said as she followed me through our village.

"The IMC has hurt so many people. Taken so many lives," I stopped on the main road, and turned to Vanessa, "And they have the audacity to call us thieves, and murderers. We only do what we can to help ourselves. To make sure we survive. We just want to keep our peaceful lives. We want to live normally," I turned, and continued walking to a school, and motioned towards it showing her children laughing, and playing, "We want a future for our children. We want to see them grow, and watch as they learn who they are," I continued walking once more turning seeing that Vanessa wasn't following instead she was stood facing the school a tear rolling down her cheek, "Vanessa let us continue." I said as I grabbed her hand.

Using her free hand she brushed the tears away, and wiped her cheek of the lone tear that fell, "Yah okay let's keep going."

Finally I took her to a large hill surrounded by a fence. Inside there was a massive cemetery, and off towards the actual hill itself was another fence blocking off a second cemetery, "Here is the cemetery," I said my voice shaking, "This is where all the poor souls lost in this ungodly war are left to rest." We started to walk into the cemetery following a dirt path, "These are men, women, and children who lost their lives when the IMC attacked. Some of them we could hardly even identify," As I explained we walked up to the inner gate, and I opened it for her. She walked past, and into the cemetery on the hill, "This is a cemetery saved specifically for the men, and women who have fought, and died in this war. My father is here, and I will be here eventually," I said as we walked up the hill towards the graves, near the top of the hill to the left of the path was a grave belonging to my father. "I lost him a long time ago, he was the leader of a fireteam. Fireteam Royal his callsign was Royal-one we lost him on the first IMC use of the new titans. It was the first time that a Ronin class titan had been seen on the field my dad tried to protect his squad from the titan but in the end Royal team was destroyed no survivors." I turned to her, and saw her face was one of shock, "What's wrong?"

Slowly she turned to me, "The planet that mission was launched. Was it," she paused, and sighed quieting her speech, "Was it Obos."

My face dropped, "What do you know?" I moved closer rage filling me. It must have shown on my face because she seemed to cower.

"I d-don't know much. Just what I was told by my dad."

I sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just my sister, mother, and myself all we had was my dad." I said down the ground pulling my knees to my chest, and placing my hands on the ground beside me. I sat overlooking out over my home, "I was born into a large family. My parents had five children, I had three older brothers. They all left. One married, and went to another planet to start a life in another colony." my voice faded out, and I stopped.

She came, and sat beside me bending her legs to the left, "The other two joined the IMC. Didn't they?" she asked kindly placing a hand on mine. I looked down to her hand, and nodded slowly. She looked out to the village, and watched as parents came to the school we past to pick up children, "Destroyed or not you have a lovely home. I never got this. My dad joined the IMC when I was little, and my mother was in a prison for defacing IMC, 'propaganda,' as she called it." For the first time I saw Vanessa laugh as she did air quotes. It made me chuckle, and my chest feel weird. I made a mental note to get a physical when I got back to base.

I was about to continue talking to her when we heard gunshots. I jumped up, and grabbed Vanessa's hand running with her back to my house. We ducked through side allies, and back routes to get home. We burst in through the back door, and my mother, and sister shrieked as they hid in the kitchen. "Sweetie it's you, are you okay?"

I shook my head as Vanessa, and I sat beside them behind the counter, "What's going on?" Vanessa asked placing her back against the cupboards.

I was kneeling in front of them, and peered over the counter to look out the living room window, and saw a group of seven men. Six were in the back following one man. They all had a variety of weapons mainly scratched Assault Rifles, and SMGs with broken sights. The man in front was obviously the ring leader. He had a large pink mohawk in the shape of spikes, and the sides of his head shaven. He was wearing a black shirt with rips all throughout the front of it, over that was a faded blue sleeveless jean jacket with frayed sleeve ends. Finally he was wearing black ripped jeans with a large chain attached to them making a large loop. He was wielding a Mozambique. All I had was a dart gun I kept hiding in the floorboards behind the counter so my mom could defend herself, and my P2016 with one magazine. I couldn't take them all but I couldn't call Lustre. Not now, I only just started to get through to Vanessa. My sister snapped me out of my thought, "Mal please help." I blinked looking at her, and she sighed, "These thugs came in after all our soldiers were pulled out to fight after Demeter was destroyed. They claimed the town, and said we had to pay with food, and money," she froze, and spoke softly, "Those who can't have to pay with lives or with. With women. And we can't pay this time." she said trailing off.

I stood, and Vanessa grabbed my hand. She looked at me with pleading eyes, "Don't. Please stay here."

I knelt back down, and spoke, "I can't. So many people here can't pay they can barely get by. If I don't stand up I'll be just as bad as those men out there. I'm going to stop them. And I'll be back. Promise." I placed my hand on hers, and her grip released. I walked over to the couch, and grabbed my helmet, and placed it on the mask flipping up. I smiled to my family, and Vanessa, "I will be back, and won't even fire my gun." I winked, and loaded my gun placing it in the holster on my thigh. I walked out of the door, and closed it closing the mask on my helmet the LED lighting up, "I will make them pay."

* * *

In the center of town these thugs fired shots into the sky hollering, and laughing. I walked up to them with no fear, and I heard the terrified whispers of my village as I walked up to them. The head honcho laughed, and pointed the Mozambique at me, "And who the hell do you think you are?"

"My name is Malcolm Mckillin I live in this village, and I," I raised my voice so the people could hear me, "nor anyone here will be paying you." I lowered my voice once again, "Not now. Not ever."

He grit his teeth, and walked closer to me, "Oh yeah why is that?"

"Because I said so." I wrapped my arm around his neck, and slammed my head into his nose breaking it against my helmet then pulled him close so I could whisper, "I have three titans on standby in orbit unless you want them to drop on you right now I would run away, and never come back." He was shaking, my tactic had worked if I could scare the leader I wouldn't even have to kill anyone. I was so tired of killing. I pushed him back, and repeated, "Go now! Never come back!"

He moved back slightly, and holstered his weapon. I turned around, and faced away from him. That's when I saw my family, and Vanessa standing there. I smiled, and Vanessa shouted out, "Malcolm! Six!"

Quickly I ducked to the left watching the fist of the man go over my right shoulder. I reached up, and grabbed it jumping up bending it backwards af the elbow over my shoulder breaking his arm. He cried out in pain, and I reached back grabbing his gun out of the holster. "I gave you an out." I spoke with no emotion as I flung him over my shoulder by his arm placing my knee against his neck, and the gun against his head pulling the trigger. I stood throwing the gun onto his chest looking to his followers who were shaking aiming their weapons poorly I took off my helmet, and looked at them coldly, "Do I need to repeat myself to you?"

A few of them ran away scared dropping their weapons, one stayed back pointing at me, "You'll be sorry for this. We'll get the boss, and burn this place to the ground just you wait!"

With that they were gone I muttered to myself, "I'd like to see you try." Vanessa ran over to me hugging me tightly. That's when I realized while I felt weird it wasn't that I was sick. It's because I cared about her, and I assume she felt the same the way she was shaking.

"Malcolm you fought for all these people risked dying just so you could protect them. No one at the IMC would do that, Malcolm please. I- I want to join the Militia."


End file.
